dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Flame to Remember (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "A Flame to Remember" of The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The story begins in the Ghost Zone where Danny, a recently reformed Ember McLain and Danielle deal with Klemper as Sam and Tucker watch from the Specter Speeder) '' :'Danielle': Get off of him! :'Klemper': Why can't we be friends? I have ice powers, just like you! :'Danny': Because my powers are stronger than yours! Besides, you're like the ice equivalent of the Box Ghost. :'Klemper': Aw, man... (freezes Danielle) :'Danielle': Oh no! I'm stuck! :'Ember': I'll get you out. (uses guitar to set Danielle free) :'Danielle': Thanks! Now let's put Klemper back into the fridge! :'Danny': Agreed. :(Danny, Ember and Danielle all throw Klemper into the refrigerator, where Klemper ends up underwater, he swims out and creates a raft out of ice. Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny, Ember and Danielle high-five and go inside the Specter Speeder)'' :Danny: That was some good teamwork! :Sam: No offense, but I'm not all that fond of the idea that Ember is on our side. :Tucker: What's the matter? Are you jealous because Danny has a ghost girlfriend? :Sam: Tucker, I am NOT jealous! :Danny: And she's not my girlfriend either! Romantically speaking, that is. :Danielle: Sam, you gotta give Ember a chance. Sure, she used to be an enemy of ours, but she seems like a cool girl. I really like her music. :Ember: Thank you, Dani. It's nice to have a fan that isn't over-reactive or singing out of tone. :Tucker: Uh, HELLO?! I'm sitting right here. :Ember: Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. :Danny: Yeah. I must say, Ember, on our first mission together, you did well. :Sam: (humming) I can't remember... :Danny: Sam, what are you listening to? :Tucker: She's been listening to Rem's music for almost an hour and can't stop humming it. :Danny: Hmm, I'm starting to get some serious deja vu here. Let's go home. As for you, Ember, you're gonna have to stay here. :Ember: Okay. :Music: (throughtout) I try, but the name doesn't come to my mind... :(the Specter Speeder speeds away. Two Victorian-age ghostly gentlemen from "Fanning the Flames" pop up.) :Ember: Before anyone asks, that ghostly wail wasn't from me. :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(At Casper High, Sam is seen wearing a black leather jacket, a blue vest top, purple wristbands with blue spikes, purple trousers and purple earrings, Danny, Danielle and Tucker walk alongside as she continues listening to Rem's song) :Danielle: When you said you were getting some deja vu, cuz, you weren't kidding. And I still don't get why this Rem McLain guy showed up out of nowhere and suddenly became the biggest thing since Ember herself. It's just so weird. Don't you agree? :Danny: Yeah. It's really strange, considering that Sam was always the wiser one. :Sam: Guys, I happen to be a goth, if you forgot, and Rem appeals to me in that special way, and is an expression of my unique individuality. :Tucker: That makes sense to me. (to Danny) Danny, didn't she once say that it's infuriating to her that mindless pre-packaged corporate bubble gum is preventing true musical artists from being heard? :Danny: Yes. And now, it's corporate alternative music that's preventing real musical artists, both classic and current, from being heard! Kinda infuriating. :Music: (throughout) This wail goes on in my head... and just won't stop until I drop dead... :(cut to an entire hallway of kids wearing various pieces of Rem-related apparel and admiring them, along with more posters on the walls and lockers, some reading “COMING SOON!” and others with the face of a pale young man with red, flaming hair. One goth walks up to a girl not appearing to be wearing anything Rem related. Paulina and Star appear in black Rem apparel. They both look at Danny, Danielle and Sam with smiles, and annoyed at Tucker) :Tucker: What? (sarcastically) Oh, I guess it's because you all look unique, huh? :Star: Shut up, nerd of a mayor. :Paulina: Sam, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but you look fabulous! :Sam: Thanks, you too! :Danielle: Yeah, you both look really pretty! Especially Star! :Star: That's really sweet of you, Dani. Or should I say, Inviso-bella? :(Danielle smiles, blushing) :Paulina: Good one, Star. (to Sam) Hope you don't miss Rem's concert! :Sam: I won't miss it! :(Dash and Kwan show up, with identical outfits, consisting of a black shirt with red flames reading “REM”, along with a purple letter jacket with Rem signs all over it. They both punch Tucker) :Dash: This is for sticking out like a sore thumb, Fail-ey! :Tucker: "Fail-ey"? That's the best insult you can come up with? :Danny: Calm down, Tucker. (to Danielle) Danielle, what was that thing earlier with you and Star? :Danielle: Well, it's just that I think Star is pretty cute. For some reason, I'm also attracted to girls, not just guys. :Danny: Oh, so you love Star like I love Paulina, huh? :Danielle: Mm-hmm. I also think that "Inviso-Bella" sounds adorable. :Danny: Okay. I promise not to tell anyone that except for my friends. :Danielle: Thanks, cuz. :Danny: Don't mention it. Now, then, let's go to class, it's about to start. :(the bell rings, cut to Mr. Lancer's class, where every student is wearing a helmet with four prongs with a keyboard and three computer screens on every desk. The screens are blinking “STAND BY” in green letters.) :Lancer: So, we have standardized tests in less than 4 days, and you'll be using the Cramtastic Mark 5, like with the Northwestern 9 standardized tests. And away we go! :(Lancer pushes the red button on the device, the screens fizzle with static and show Rem with his hair in flames holding a purple and red keyboard and a microphone. Everyone except for Danny, Danielle and Tucker cheer) :Rem: And just when I thought the melody left my brain, it seems to have started again... :(Lancer turns off the Cramtastic Mark 5, everyone stops cheering as the image flicks off. Lancer ejects a red disc called "LIVE! Rem McLain", and is miffed. He looks confused as synthesized music begins to play) :Lancer: Foley! What did I tell you about playing music in the classroom? :Tucker: It wasn't me, honest. :Sam: It sounds like that beat is coming from outside! :(A stage truck pulls up outside with a big banner reading "REM" across it. Green smoke fills the stage as Rem appears with his keyboard and three female ghosts playing a bass, an electric guitar and drums. An entire crowd of cheering teens appears in front of Rem's band) :Rem: Hell-o, Casper High! Do you know who I am? :Crowd: (chanting) Rem! Rem! :Rem: That's right. I'm Rem McLain. And I'm here to put old Ember behind. Say it with me: up with Rem, down with Ember! :Crowd: (chanting) Up with Rem, down with Ember! :(as the crowd continues to chant, his hair begins to surge into a more intense flame.) :Rem: That's right, people. Say my name! Are you ready for a little youth and goth revolution?! Where is it when you really need one? :(Confused Danny and Danielle and miffed Tucker are on the stoop. The crowd cheers and rushes forward. Sam runs from the doorway in between her friends, jumping into the crowd. Rem and his band are far off with the crowd in front. Sam is held up by the crowd in a mosh-pit style to watch him.) :Sam: We love you, Rem! :Rem: That’s because I fill a void in your empty, worthless lives! :Sam: (off-screen) You're right, Rem! :(Tucker is bothered by this but Danny and Danielle are unaffected, until both of their ghost senses go off) :Danielle: I knew it. :Danny: Oh, Sam, why? :(Mr. Lancer stands on a fire-hydrant with a megaphone and glaring at Rem.) :Lancer: Attention, freakishly dressed alternative musician! I order you to cease and desist! :Rem: Desist this, grandpa! (adjusts one of the dials, on which are a purple vortex, a blue flame, a pink heart, a red musical note and a green skull. Rem adjusts it to the vortex, and plays a keyboard riff, hypnotizing the crowd, turning their eyes red. They surround Lancer.) :Lancer: Moby-Dick! This is just like Ember all over again! :(Danielle nudges Danny and points at Rem, upon realizing what he really is) :Danielle: Danny, Rem's the reason our ghost senses triggered. He's a ghost, just like Ember. :Danny: Okay, we're going ghost! :(Danny and Danielle go ghost, Danielle saves Mr. Lancer) :(Lancer warily opens his eyes, then puts down his arms to see what’s going on.) :Lancer: Uh... thanks. :Danny: Now to knock the new wave prince off the...charts? :(where Rem's truck used to be is now an empty hole in the street, surrounded by students) :Sam: What, that's it?! :(Lancer is looking through magazines. The first reads “HYPNO-SYNTH” with the caption “NEW WAVEY SOUND” depicting a picture of Rem holding up the evil fingers. Lancer takes it away.) :Lancer: Rem… next magazine reads “MUSIC NEWS: REM!” depicting Rem with his keyboard on a background of purple flames. Rem… takes it away. The next magazine says “HOT: Here’s Rem, of whom you just can't get enough!” depicting Rem holding his keyboard. Rem… removes this one. The next one shows Rem’s happy face and Ember's sad face and reads “CHART: Rem is on FIRE, while Ember is EXTINGUISHED!” If I see one hint of that man in school today, I’ll... :(everyone is wearing Rem-related attire, including a boy wearing Rem's black jacket, purple T-shirt and dark red pants. Rem posters are everywhere) :Lancer: Oh my Hamlet! :(Danielle, Danny and Tucker approach Sam who has added a red Rem wig with a purple R on it to her outfit) :Danielle: Sam, you’re starting to scare us. And Danny and I fight ghosts! :Sam: It's a Rem thing, you wouldn't understand. :Danny: Uh, you do realize he’s an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension? :Sam: Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina. :Danielle: She does have a point. And thought the same thing about Dash. Although, he may have a soft side. :(right on cue, Dash appears in a Rem outfit down to the spiky red hair. The heroes look in surprise.) :Dash: Hey, everyone! Rem’s giving away free concert tickets at Bucky’s Music Megastore! Nice hair, Sam! :Sam: Thanks, yours ain't half bad either. :Crowd: (as they run and cheer, chanting) Rem! Rem! Rem! Rem! :Lancer: You people aren't going anywhere except detention! :(the row of lockers has all the posters disappear) :Danielle: You know, I may take that comment back about Dash. :Sam: Must. Have. Rem. Tix! :Danny: We’re going to have to deprogram her! :(Tucker pulls out the Cramtastic helmet) :Danielle: No, not like that. :Danny: We'll have to take Sam to her parents. :Tucker: Awww, but I wanted to test out the Cramtastic on her! :Danny: Sam is not that kind of geeky person like you. I still don't get why we're not affected by Rem's music. :Tucker: Maybe because of you ghost powers and my- :Danielle: Individuality or intelligence? :Tucker: I was gonna say “utter disdain for new wave music”, but okay. And I am quite smart, thank you. :Lancer: Not so fast. You three may be the only students left in the entire school, but that's not going to stop me from giving you an education. :(Danielle, Danny and Tucker escape) :Lancer: Lord of the Flies! They're always slipping through my hands! Why is that? :(the word "that" from Lancer echoes as one of the magazines that Rem was on ends up in the Ghost Zone and lands on Ember's head) :Ember: (looks through the "CHART" magazine) Huh? Hmm... Well, old girl, looks like it's time to get out of retirement and rock out once again. But this time, rocking out for good, not bad. :(at the Manson residence) :Jeremy: Oh, hello the-Wait, why is my daughter strapped to a chair? :Danny: It's a long story, don't bother asking. We need you to cure Sam, she's been addicted to Rem McLain and can't spend even a minute without listening to his music or talking about him. :Pamela: Oh, that sounds very serious. We'll promise to do everything to cure her. :Tucker: Thank you, Mansons. :Danielle: Yeah. We'll take care of Rem in the meantime. :(She and Danny go ghost and grab Tucker. They take off for the music store with Tucker admiring the view) :Danielle: Do you think we can take Rem on, cuz? :Danny: Sure we can. I mean come on, you've never seen me take on Ember before? :(They smack into a giant cut-out of Rem and fall onto the roof) :Danny: Well, that stunk. :(Inside the store, people are gathered near a giant screen which shows Rem singing while his song plays) :Music: (throughout) There's one name I can't remember and that name is my cousin Ember... :(The crowd cheers as green smoke clouds split apart to reveal Rem holding tickets to his concert. He throws them in the air and lets them float down to his fans for them to catch) :Rem: Do- you- know- who- I- (throws up his arms) ''am?! :'Crowd': ''(throughout) Rem! Rem! Rem! Rem! :(as the crowd continues chanting, Rem glows green and his hair surges into a taller flame. Cut to a poster on a brick wall showing Rem holding his keyboard in one hand while screaming into the microphone, surrounded by blue flames. It reads “REM LIVE!”. Danny, Danielle and Tucker phase invisibly through it. They turn visible shortly.) :Danny: Something tells me they’re not gonna love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos. :Tucker: Hmm... I think I can distract them. :(as the crowd still chants Rem's name, Tucker goes to a cardboard cutout of Rem, holding a red marker in his hand as red markings of glasses, a mustache and a goatee have been drawn on Rem’s cardboard face. Tucker leans back, admiring his “art”.) :Tucker: This is so wrong. (looks his marker) But you make it right. (to the crowd below, shouting) Hey everybody! Look, it’s Rem McLame! :Rem: (as his hair shortens to a tiny flare, he looks at Tucker's vandalism) Not cool, bro. Oh, wait, you're a critic. (his hair resuming its standard level of length) Maybe you’ll like my new song better! :(Danny and Danielle show up before Rem could play on his keyboard, knocking him out with their energy blasts) :Danielle: Hey, do you take requests? How about "Enjoy the Silence?" :Rem: How about I just lay down a few synth chords instead, dipsticks! (A green sound-wave with skulls lining it comes out panning right as a synth chord is sounded out by Rem playing, knocking both Danny and Danielle out, and the Fenton Thermos flies out of Danny's arms and into Rem's cutout. Rem straightens up and giggles evilly as he plays on his keyboard again, this time his red hair wraps all around him in a flame spiral as he vanishes from view. The spiral thins away into nothing. Danny and Danielle fly in just as Rem is gone, turning around as they look for him. ) :Danielle: "Dipsticks"? (sarcastically laughs) Real funny. :Danny: You know, it was a little more amusing when Ember used to call me that. :(they fly to Rem and attempt to wrestle him down) :Danny: Who writes your insults? :Danielle: Is it the same hack who writes your songs? :(A crowd is cheering outside Bucky’s Music Megastore. The Rem banners and picture are still up. They scream “REM!” throughout. Rem pushes Danny forward, and makes him more defenseless) :Danny: Chanting… makes him stronger… :Danielle: Just like Ember! :Rem: You got that right, dudes. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get! And if you think I’m strong now, just wait until midnight! When my concert goes global. And the whole world’s chanting my name! Then you’ll all be my slaves! :Danny: This is so familiar that it hurts... :(Rem plays another synth chord, unleashing a red sound wave that knocks Danny away screaming) :(the door opens, revealing Tucker with the Fenton Thermos) :Tucker: Get away from them! :Rem: They say teen love never lasts, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep Danny Boy here busy for the next eight hours… :(Rem picks at a dial, the dial's symbols show a red version of two conjoined eighth notes, a pink heart, a green skull, a purple wave of three crescents, and a blue fist. The dial is on the wave where Rem left it. He switches it to the heart, which begins to glow.) :Rem: I have more than just music for you. Now that they’re chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song? :Danny: (scoffs) I've already been in love before. It's not gonna affect me this time. :Rem: You were obviously in love before, but with a human, not a ghost! :Danny: A ghost? Which ghost are you gonna make me fall in love with? Desiree? Dorathea? Spectra? :Rem: No, none of the above. You know my name as Rem McLain. Do you remember a ghost girl with the same last name as me? She has recently been reformed, I've heard. :Danny: Remember...rem...ember? (gasp) Ember! :Danielle: Hang on, I know you two are related cousins, but how did you know about Ember? :Rem: I've listened to her music. :(a cutaway shows Rem in the Ghost Zone listening to Ember's song in a boombox) :Music: Oh, Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my name! :Rem: This song kinda makes me sick. So tragic, yet so terrible. :(cut back to where Danny, Danielle, Tucker and Rem are) :Rem: Now then... (plays Ember's song on his keyboard, a pink wave full of hearts surges from his keyboard with a synth chord that affects Danny. At this point, Ember shows up) :Ember: Hey, guys, did I miss anything? :Danielle: Well, a big fight above a music store, but that's about it. :(Danny gives an absent, rather goofy and dreamy grin. He looks at Ember with two rivers of hearts flowing upward.) :Ember: Huh? :(Ember tries to attack Rem with her guitar, but wwhen she strikes a chord, nothing happens except for a guitar riff) :Ember: What the-? :Rem: Foolish cousin, you thought you could beat me, Rem McLain? Look at your hair! :Ember: (looks at her hair, and it's a tiny flame, gasps) Crud! :Rem: Without your fans chanting your name, you can't stop me! Well, I think I’ll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies! (He crouches down and turns an intangible red, phasing through the roof in a blaze of fire as his evil laughter echoes throughout.) :Tucker: "New couple"? Pardon my language, but what the hell is he talking about? :Danielle: This. (points to Danny, who is blushing at Ember) :Danny: (dreamily) Wow... I just never realized that you're really pretty when you look all worried. :Ember: I hate to do this Danny, but... (strums her guitar, but it does nothing except play a riff) Dang it, forgot about my short hair. :Danny: That was amazing, Ember, play it again! :Danielle: Sorry, Danny, but your date with Ember is over...for now. (picks up Danny and Tucker) I'm getting you two out of here. (floats away) :Ember: Phew, I thought he'd never leave. Thanks, Dani! :Danielle: Don't mention it! Although, you kinda came late to the fight. :Ember: I know. And I recognize Danny's look! That’s that same, longing puppy-dog stare he gives to Paulina and Sam when I once put him under that spell! :Danny: Who's Paulina? Who's Sam? :Tucker: Okay, I'll have to admit, that is a pleasant side-effect. :Danielle: Then what do you think we should do? Rem's already too powerful for Danny alone. :Tucker: Maybe we should consult Sam for help, I'm sure she's cured of her addiction to Rem's music. :Danielle: Alright, if you say so... Come on, cuz, let's go home. :(a SWAT team arrives at the music store, along with Lancer with a megaphone to arrest the Casper High students) :Danielle: That's not a good sign... :Ember: I'm outta here! (disappears) :Lancer: Attention, students! By authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you are all under house arrest. And, as for your precious Rem, he’s going down! :(Lancer escapes in time as the giant Rem cutout nearly squishes him and causes collatteral damage around) :Danielle: I sure hate to be one of the unfortunate kids that got caught. Well, at least we avoided house arrest, for now. :(Fenton Works; Jack and Maddie are angry at both Danny and Danielle, Jazz is in her Rem clothing) :Jack: What is the matter with you kids? :Maddie: You need to be prepared for your SATs in three days! :Danny: How can I study? (picks up a portrait of Ember) All I can think about is Ember. (awkwardly kisses the portrait) :Jazz: Well, why are you thinking about Ember when Rem is all the rage now? You should've thought of her when she was popular! And how did you get back home without being in the van? :Danielle: Well, let's just say that I managed to get him back home when the cops couldn't. :Jack: How, exactly, young lady? :Danielle: I'm the opposite gendered clone of your son, made by Vlad! I'm half-ghost too! Does that mean anything to you? :Jack: Sorry, Dani, I was just asking. :Maddie: But all three of you are grounded! Now go and study for your tests. :(Danny, Danielle and Jazz go to their rooms. Danielle studies for her tests, while Danny looks at Ember's portrait with hearts for eyes, and listens to her song, humming along to it.) :Danny: I feel sorry for Ember, she deserves a nicer boyfriend than whoever she wrote her song about... and her voice is so beautiful. :Danielle: Keep it to yourself, cuz. :(in Jazz's room, now filled with red Rem posters all over the walls, Jazz is lying in depression and misery on her bed, dressed as Rem, when suddenly, a synthesized beat starts playing. She peeks out the window and smiles as a purple van with a flaming purple shape reading “REM” on top of it and has red flames and a picture of Rem painted on the side revs down the street with headlights on and music blaring through the megaphones up top. Jazz graps a grappling hook, shoots it and jumps out. Eventually, all of Rem's fans start following it.) :(cut back to Danny's room, where Sam's shrine used to be, Danny now made an Ember shrine, with various pictures of her, showing her not only as a ghost, but as a human. Danny meditates in front of it) :Danny: (meditating) Ember, I will remember your name. :(Ember shows up) :Ember: So, you got grounded, huh? :Danielle: Yeah. :Danny: (stops meditating) Ember! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! :Ember: Yeah, sure, Danny, but I don't have time for romance right now! We have to stop my cousin’s concert before he takes over the world! (looks at the Ember shrine on Danny's bed, she cringes) Okay, even the part of me that’s kind of liking the attention is really freaked out by this. :Danielle: Still, it's less creepy than his Sam shrine. :Ember: Yeah. :Danny: It doesn’t matter! (takes Ember’s hands and admires her) Just so long as we have each other. :Ember: UGH! Snap out of it! You didn’t feel that way about me when we first met and I don’t feel that way about you. :Danny: So why are you still holding my hands? :Ember: I don't know! Forget it, I'm getting out of this dump! (flies out of Danny's window) :Danny: (going ghost) Wait, Ember, come back! (flies out the window) :Danielle: (going ghost) I'm going to see Sam. (flies out the window aswell) :(Danielle is in Sam's room, where Sam is back to normal) :Danielle: So, Sam, you're back to normal? :Sam: Yes. :Danielle: We need to talk, outside. (teleports herself and Sam outside, they see Ember flying away from Danny) :Sam: What the heck has gotten into Danny? :Danielle: If I didn't know any better, Rem put a love spell on him. :Sam: But he's not falling for me. Who is Danny falling for now? :Danielle: Ember McLain. :Sam: That rocking ghost girl which also once put a love spell on Danny, making him fall for me?! :Danielle: Yeah. :Sam: I don't believe it! We gotta save Danny. You'll go find Rem, and I'll find an antidote for his love spell. :Danielle: Why don't you try kissing another boy? :Sam: I'm guessing that'll probably not work like last time. He's in love with a ghost, not a human. :Danielle: Oh, okay. Now go find the antidote! (Sam pulls up Rem's album, Dani snatches it) And don't listen to Rem's music! :(That night, they head to the place where Rem's concert is about to take place) :Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star: We love you, Rem! :Rem: I know, you've been saying it for twelve times, will you cut that out? :(meanwhile, backstage) :Sam: Okay, while Ember is distracting Danny, I need you to make an antidote that undoes Rem's love spell with these elements. You think you can do it, Tucker? :Tucker: I may be a geek, but I also happen to be good with chemicals aswell. :Sam: And hurry up, we only have 20 minutes until the concert starts! :(5 minutes later) :Tucker: Okay, it's done. :Sam: Phew, just in time. Now go and cut the power. (pours Tucker's chemical into the syringe) I've got someone to cure. :(meanwhile, Danny is still chasing Ember) :Ember: Ugh, what's the point? I haven't rocked out in, like, forever, I can't get my hair to rise, and I can't get Danny to stop chasing me! What do I do? :Sam: Here, Ember, catch! (throws a syringe to Ember) It's the antidote for Danny. You gotta distract him! :Ember: Okay. I hope this works. (stops Danny, flies with him off to a nearby building, and leans against him) So, Danny, tell me who you love? :Danny: (dreamily) You, Ember... :Ember: (her hair grows a little) Awww, it's sweet how you remember my name. (passionately kisses Danny, her hair surges into a large flame, she injects the antidote into Danny, snapping him out of his love trance as soon as they stop kissing) :Danny: Wow, I've never been kissed by a ghost before, aside from Kitty overshadowing Paulina, but she doesn't count, and to be honest, it felt pretty good! I kinda have a headache, though. Must've been Rem's love spell. Thank you, Ember! :Ember: Don't mention it. Now, let's go find Rem and put a stop to his concert! :Danny: But we can't do that without my cousin's help. Where is she now? :Danielle: Right behind you, cuz. :Ember: Good news, Danielle, your cousin is no longer under Rem's spell. :Danielle: Great! Now let's go to Rem's concert. :(All three fly away. Cut to all three members of the backup band onstage in the concert. The whole stage blacks out for a second to reveal Rem, alone in the spotlight. The crowd erupts in cheers.) :Rem: Hell-o, Amity Park! Do you know who I am? :Crowd: Rem McLain! Rem McLain! :(Rem smiles as the crowd continues chanting and his hair goes up. A van reading “ACTION NEWS” is outside the arena as synths sound and the song begins. Pan up to a giant satellite on top of it as it sends out purple rings of signal into the airwaves. Cut to a satellite in space with two solar panels and four dishes, broadcasting signals in various parts of the world. In Russia, a family of a married couple and three kids cheer as they watch Rem's concert on TV) :Russians: (Russian accents) Rem! Rem! Rem! :(cut to a bunch of goths watching Rem on TV) :Male Goth: This guy really speaks to us. :Female Goth: I know, he makes Ember look like a dweeb. :(In France, a bunch of French people watch Rem on TV) :French People: (French accents) Rem! Rem! Rem! :(back at the concert, Danny, Danielle and Ember arrive) :Ember: (growling) Rem... :Sam: Ember? Are you okay? :Danielle: No, her spotlight's been stolen by her superior cousin. :Ember: Yeah, and I know who I can take it out on! :(Danny, Danielle and Ember float up to Rem) :Dani: Hey, Master and Servant! Mind if Ember and my cousin jam with the band? :Rem: Get this straight, twerps! I don't do trios! Duets I can handle, but trios? Not a chance. Also, how did Danny snap out of his trance? :Danny: Well, my friends have their ways. :Rem: And you, Ember, how did you grow your hair again? Last time I saw it, it was a tiny little flame! :Ember: I've learned a good trick from my new boyfriend. :Rem: New boyfriend? What happened between you and Skulker?! :Ember: I broke up with him. :Rem: Gee, that's harsh, cousin. He could use another great musician for a friend! :Danny: Sorry, Mr. Alternative, but that ain't happening. Category:Transcripts